


Друг в беде не бросит

by elfdean



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: У Тима течка из-за которой он пропустил миссию. Коннер, не знавший о том, что его друг омега, решил проверить своего напарника.Без ООСа никуда.https://pp.vk.me/c604417/v604417198/3eeed/U2Ndd__FZ1c.jpgБЕТА: Тупая Тумбочка





	Друг в беде не бросит

Тим серьезно думал, что это карма. Он расплачивается за все свои шуточки над старшим братом. По-другому это объяснить нельзя. Ведь только вчера он вновь издевался над Диком и его интересным положением, а уже сегодня у него началась течка. Такого отродясь не было! У него был цикл, всегда день в день. Тютелька в тютельку, а тут такая подстава. Сегодня он должен был отправится на миссию со своей командой, скрутить очередного злодея и отпраздновать все это вкусной пиццей. Но о какой миссии может идти речь, если у него из задницы, как из крана, течет? Брюсу пришлось придумывать историю о том, как сильно Красный Робин понадобился в Готэме. Забрал мужчина своего воспитанника только тогда, когда на базе Титанов никого не осталось.

Тим застонал и покрепче свел свои ноги вместе. Как же все внутри горит, как же очень хочется унять этот зуд в своей заднице. Он уже готов лечь под первого встречного альфу. Он бы согласился снова переспать с Дэмианом, но, к сожалению или к счастью, его сейчас нет в поместье. Тогда это была его первая течка, он был немного сбит с толку и не знал что делать (ведь парень считал себя бетой, а тут такой нежданный сюрприз), никого рядом не было, только Дэмиан. Этот чертов альфа вокруг да около не ходил, тактично так намекнул, что сейчас они переспят. Тим долго не убивался над потерянной девственностью и не заставлял Уэйна-младшего выходить за него. Разошлись тихо и мирно, понимая, что лучше все забыть как страшный сон. Удивительно, но они даже сдружились и больше не ругались как кошка с собакой.

В дверь постучались, и в комнату вошел Дик. Тим даже немного порадовался визиту первого Робина. Кто как не омега поймет лучше другого омегу с течкой? Дик протянул парню стакан с холодной водой и две таблетки.

— От тебя так и несет альфой, — пробормотал Тим, запивая противные таблетки водой.

— Джейсон большой собственник, ты же знаешь, — пожал плечами Дик и улыбнулся, — Как самочувствие?

— Отличное. Хоть сейчас в бой, — оскалился юный герой и простонал. — Убей меня, чтобы я не мучился, а?

— И оставить малышей без крестника? Ни за что.

— Предатели, — прошептал Дрейк, наклоняясь к большому животу своего брата. — Джейсон поставил перед собой цель, собрать личный футбольный состав?

Дик засмеялся, накрывая свой живот рукой:

— Он просто хочет большую семью. Но если честно, когда у меня течка Джей не особо думает о презервативах, а я иногда забываю о таблетках.

— Поэтому у вас уже двое детей и ещё близняшки на подходе, — кивнул Тим. — Вы единственные, кто осчастливил Альфреда внуками и внучками. Кстати, где ваши сорванцы сейчас?

Дик поудобнее сел на кровать своего брата и счастливо улыбнулся:

— С ними сейчас Дэмиан. Дети в восторге от своего дяди. Они и к тебе хотели тоже, но я сказал им, что ты болеешь.

— Меня напрягает тот факт, что Дэмиан добровольно соглашается на роль няни. На него это совсем не похоже. Он же терпеть не может детей.

— Но он любит своих племянников, — улыбнулся Дик и погладил свой живот. — Мэри особенно. И, кажется, это взаимно.

— Джейсону это не скажи, а то он постарается снова убить его. И на этот раз у него это может получится. Отцы, что защищают своих дочерей, очень страшны в гневе.

Грейсон пожал плечами и кое-как поднялся с насиженного места. Тим все еще никак не мог привыкнуть к беременности своего брата, хоть это была уже третья. Свежо ещё воспоминание о том, каким ловким и грациозным был Найтвинг. Кажется Джейсон специально делает так, чтобы его омега залетел. Помечает, чётко дает понять, что этот человек занят. Чертов собственник.

Дик сейчас дальше поместья никуда не ходил. Квартиру в Блэдхеване пришлось продать, потому что Джейсон наотрез отказался уезжать из Готэма, покидать Аллею Преступлений. Паре пришлось идти на компромисс: они остаются в городе, но живут в поместье. Тодд, скрепя душой и сердцем, согласился и пошел на поклон к Брюсу. На руку сыграло наличие Кларка рядом и тот факт, что Дик был беременный Мэри. Только поэтому Брюс не взбесился и не пересадил всех бандитов в округе. Не каждый день узнаешь, что твои сыновья вместе и ждут ребёнка.

Тим застонал ещё сильнее и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Повезло же тебе. Ты уже не страдаешь от этих течек.

Дик засмеялся и потрепал брата по голове.

— Ох, я ещё как страдал от них в свое время. Джейсон, когда узнал о том, что я его омега, из принципа не подходил ко мне и даже избегал. Хотел отомстить за все хорошее, засранец. Мне пришлось зажимать его в темном переулке и делать все самому.

— Всегда знал, что вы очень странная парочка, — цокнул языком Тим, ерзая своей попой по простыне. — Все лучше, чем это.

— Я принесу тебе свои таблетки. Мне они хорошо помогали. Там есть эффект снотворного, но…

— Да, я выпью их. Если просплю всю эту чертову неделю, то буду только рад.

— Я постараюсь побыстрее их найти, — пообещал Дик и покинул комнату.

Тим ещё некоторое время поерзал по кровати, а затем решил принять душ. Может хоть вода поможет унять этот огонь внутри него. Да и смазка, что течет из его задницы, уже порядком надоела.

Холодная вода приятно освежала тело и даже немного бодрила. Намылив мочалку Тим стал тщательно мыть свое тело. Не нужно думать о том, как сильно он сейчас хочет секса. Не думать о том, как сильно он нуждается в сильном теле альфы. В его руках, губах… Тим поймал себя на том, что рука-предательница уже гладила края дырочки. Твою мать, пора заканчивать с водными процедурами.

Повязав полотенце на бедра, Тим взял фен Дика и отправился к себе в комнату. Но не успел он даже вилку в розетку воткнуть, как зазвонил телефон.

— Привет, Кон, — кто ж еще может звонить ему в шесть вечера, когда почти вся семья в поместье?

— Привет, Тим. — Хрипло поздоровался его друг. — Ты отсутствовал на сегодняшней миссии…

— Бэтмен забрал меня в Готэм. Нужно ловить и своих психов, — хмыкнул Тим, прикусывая губу. Пожалуйста, не говори с ним таким хриплым голосом. Пожалуйста…

— Это надолго?

— Не думаю. Неделя и я вернусь. Братья вполне смогут ему помочь.

— Это хорошо. Без тебя очень не привычно ходить на задания. Никто не говорит заумные вещи, не ворчат по комму и не пьет кофе используя термос как кружку.

— Я понял, что ты скучаешь, Кон, — Тим прикусил свои костяшки, сжимая член через полотенце. Дожили, его возбудил голос лучшего друга. Ниже падать уже некуда. Хотя нет, есть ещё ад.

— Ты заболел? — немного взволнованно спросил Коннер. Красный Робин бросил взгляд вниз: член стоял колом, а из задницы текло, словно из водопровода. О да, он очень болен.

— Нет, просто устал. Догонялки с преступниками очень утомляют, знаешь ли.

— Я залечу к тебе в гости.

— Нет, Кон. Не надо! — воскликнул Тим, вскакивая со своего стула.

— Да ладно тебе, Роб. Я уже в Готэме. Сейчас буду, — ответил он и сбросил.

Тим с минуту буравил взглядом телефон, а затем забегал по комнате. Что ему делать? Вечно этот клон находит не лучшее время для дружеского визита. Бросив телефон на кровать, парень решил сперва одеться, а затем просвежить комнату. Выпить таблетки тоже нужно. Где этот Дик? Он таблетки в Китае что ли ищет?

Когда Кон постучался в окно, Тим уже был более-менее спокоен. Даже успел посмотреть несколько клипов и высушить волосы.

Коннер был весь в своего первого папочку. Радостно кинулся обнимать его и рассказывать о том, как прошел его день. Тим несколько раз вздохнул, но ничего не почувствовал. Совершенно. Кон не имел запаха. Он ни альфа, ни бета и даже не омега. Может это из-за того, что его вырастили в пробирке?

— Что ты делаешь? — усмехнулся Супербой, заметив, что его друг нюхает его.

— Ты не имеешь запаха, — пораженно ответил Тим, уткнувшись своим носом ему в шею. Чисто ради науки, никакой похоти.

— Ну, да. Криптонцы не делятся на альф, бет или омег. Они… Мы подстраиваемся под своего партнера. Стараемся соответствовать ему и быть хорошей парой, — спокойно ответил Кон, откидывая голову назад. — У меня нет пары, поэтому я не знаю, кто я.

Тим только угу-кнул и заерзал на своем месте. Смазки стало все больше, дырочка пульсировала, а огонь внутри грозился сжечь все его внутренности. Нужно прогнать Коннера, выпить снотворного и проспать этот ужасный день. Послать эту неделю к чертям и проспать. А может снять какого-нибудь альфу. Если совсем невмоготу будет.

— Тим, ты в порядке?

Запах Коннера сводил с ума. Тим впервые чувствовал себя подобным образом. Мысли путались, образы перед глазами плыли.

— Тим?

Он поднял на него затуманенный взгляд и попытался сосредоточиться. Живот скрутило в очередном приступе, сидеть было просто невозможно.

— Похоже на то, что я в порядке?

— Не нужно огрызаться, — Кент вздохнул и посмотрел на покрасневшего друга.

Воздух в комнате накалился до предела, а запах омеги полностью затмил другие запахи. Чем чаще он вдыхал, тем быстрее терял над собой контроль. Супербой наклонился к своему другу и вдохнул его запах.

Тонкие руки сразу же обняли его за шею, притягивая ближе, отчаянно прижимаясь как можно ближе.  
Руки Коннера гладили парня по всему телу, лаская. Домашние штаны были быстро сняты и он коснулся влажной дырочки парня. Смазка обильно вытекала из раскрывшегося ануса, поблескивая на бедрах и капая на свежие простыни.

Коннер ввел в Тима два пальца, ловя стон губами и вовлекая Дрейка в поцелуй. Омега двинул бедрами, стараясь насадиться сильнее, но даже трех пальцев было слишком мало.

Отстранившись от покрасневших губ, Кент стал поцелуями спускаться ниже, покрывая кожу Тима яркими засосами и укусами. В нем, как и во всех альфах, пробудился собственник, которого очень трудно сдерживать.

Перед тем как совсем потерять голову от страсти, Тим отправил краткую молитву Богу, которая состояла из «только бы не залететь» фразы, а потом покорно развел ноги в стороны, подчиняясь своему альфе.

***

 

Тим старался игнорировать ехидные взгляды старших братьев и сообщения, что приходили на телефон, от Дэмиана. Уэйн отсутствовал на «семейном собрании» только из-за того, что снова согласился посидеть с Мэри и ее братиком. Дик мило улыбался сидя на коленях Джейсона, который изо всех сил старался не заржать. Рядом сидел Коннер, а напротив них Брюс и Кларк. Отцы хмуро смотрели на небольшую вещь, что лежала в центре стола.

— Я больше никогда не поверю в чудо или в то, что на небесах кто-то есть, — прошептал Тим, нервно теребя рукав своей толстовки.

На небольшой палочке можно было увидеть две красные полосочки. Он все-таки залетел и никакие молитвы так и не смогли ему помочь. Тим печально вздохнул. Скоро он на своей шкуре испытает все прелести отцовства.

— Поздравляю вас, папашки, — все-таки не сдержался Джейсон. — Брюс, Кларк, каково это снова почувствовать себя дедушками?

— Сколько? — хрипло спросил Брюс, так и не поднимая свой взгляд.

— Всего один ребёнок, — успокоил его Кларк, используя свое зрение.

— Ну, не все могут рожать близнецов, — проворчал Тим.

Дик только хмыкнул, а Тодд, как гордый отец и альфа, самодовольно погладил живот своего мужа.

— Дэмиан будет очень рад, когда узнает о том, что племянников стало больше, — сказал Дик, улыбаясь.

— В детском саду прибавление, — кивнул Джейсон, — Наконец-то и у меня появился племянник.

— Когда свадьба?

Коннер закрыл руками лицо и застонал. Тим погладил своего альфу по плечу. Ну, ничего-ничего. Может этот случай научит его слушать Тима. А то взял в моду привычку прилетать когда вздумается. Теперь будет думать головой. Свадьбу они сыграют. Небольшую. Только близкие и родственники. Коннера он никому не отдаст. Где ещё он найдет свою пару, которая будет под него подстраиваться? Криптонцы на дорогах не валяются.

— Погоди-ка, это что получается… Супермен тоже омега?


End file.
